Thought it was it!
by zannessa101
Summary: This is my first Hannah Montana story its Lily's anniversary what happens when something goes wrong? well read and find out! Lackson!


**Heys my first Hannah Montana Fanficion I hope you guys like it!!! Review and I will love you all forever!!!**

Sixteen year old Lilly was getting ready for her date with her Boyfriend Greg. They were going out for exactly one year today and she has been getting ready for this date since morning. She thought Greg was the one for her. Jackson was really good friends with him and they met when she was visiting Miley one day and they really hit it off the only one who didn't like them together was Jackson for some reason no one knew why though. So she was just finishing up her makeup when the doorbell rang. "I'll be there in a minute" Lilly said.

She finally finished and grabbed her purse then went to answer the door. "God what took you so long I was waiting out there forever"Greg said really mad. "Well I was finishing my makeup sorry" Lilly tried to explain. "Well Lil's you are always late for our dates maybe you should try getting ready earlier." Greg yelled . "Well maybe I always want to look good for you." she explained getting a little mad. "Ya well you could really get ready earlier cause I'm getting sick of it!!"he yelled. "Ya well you are always late to when you come to pick me up but I never say anything." Lilly said. "Fine you know what maybe we should just break up!"Greg said.

"Is that really what you want?" Lilly asked on the verge of tears. "Ya it is!" He yelled and slammed the door on his way out. Lilly was in so much shock this night was supposed to be one of the best of her life and he ruined it. When Lilly finally calmed down she went to call Miley so could come and help her get over him with ice cream and chick flicks! She picked up the phone and dialed Miley's house.

"Hello" Jackson answered. "Hey Jackson. Is Miley there"Lilly said still trying not to cry. "No I'm sorry Lilly she had a 'Hannah Montana' thing today. What's wrong and do not say nothing cause I know you Lilly"Jackson said really concerned. "You got me Jackson. Greg broke up with me." Lilly said now she was really crying. "Hey hey I'll be right there okay Lilly." With that he hung up the phone.

Lilly got up and went to change her cloths. She finally was done changing into her sweats and the doorbell rang. When she opened the door she found Jackson holding a bag with ice cream and a bag with chick flicks in it. "Jackson are you the new Miley?" Lilly asked. "Hey if your going to make jokes I'll just leave right now."Jackson said turning around to leave.

"Jackson wait I really do appreciate you coming"Lilly said. "Okay can I come in?"he asked. Lilly just moved and lead him into the house. "So what happened?"Jackson asked when they finally got comfortable. "See I don't really know like I was getting ready for our date tonight and I was running like five minutes behind and when I finally came to the door we got in this huge fight about how I am always late and he just broke up with me"Lilly said now in tears Jackson pulled her into a hug.

"The thing is this was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life and it was our one year anniversary and he still broke up with me."She said while she was still in Jackson's hug "Hey well then Greg's a jerk he has always been that kind of guy that if things go out of place he gives up. I'm really sorry"Jackson said finally letting her out of the hug. "It's not your fault Jackson I shouldn't have taken that long to get ready"Lilly explained. "I know but I shouldn't have even let you go out with him."

"Ya but Jackson its not like you knew he was going to break my heart"She said. "Ya well isn't this enough talk about Greg lets watch some Chick flicks!!"Jackson yelled this made Lilly laugh "See I got a laugh out of you!"he said he put the movie they spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun. They fell asleep at like three in the morning when Jackson woke up he felt something heavy on his chest he looked down to find Lilly's head he smiled and slowly.

Lilly woke up to a smell of pancakes. She walked into the kitchen to find Jackson cooking "Yum smells good. Good cooking must run in the family cause that smells just like your dads."Lilly said. "Hey morning sleeping beauty ya my dad thought me how to make them. Can you set the table they are almost ready?" Jackson asked "Ya sure" she replied. They both sat down at the table "These are soooo good Jackson"Lilly said.

"Thank-you hey Lilly there is something I think you should know." He said "Sure what is it?" Lilly asked "Well the real reason I didn't want you to date Greg was because I think I really liked you and I just want you to think about it cause I know you are still getting over him and I don't want to be that rebound guy. So just think about it even if it takes you a long time to figure it out." He explained.

"Tell you what Jackson I will think it over and I'll let you know soon. But we have to promise no matter what we will always be friends." Lilly said "promise"he responded and they shared an smile then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that" She said getting up. When she opened up the door there she found Greg.

"Hi Lilly can I come in?" he asked "Sure but you only have five minute"Lilly said. "Soo Lilly who was at the door."Jackson asked and he saw Greg. "Oh hey Jackson. Look Lilly I'm sorry about yesterday I know I over reacted can you forgive me?"He asked

"Maybe I should go?" Jackson said pointing to the door. "No Stay" Lilly said "So you come by first thing in the morning to tell me your sorry and all I get is this your ruined our one year anniversary. You know what I don't think I can forgive you cause you hurt me so much and I don't even think I did really love you. I always thought there was something missing I love another guy and I think we broke up for a reason. I think I need a guy that will wait a long time just to be with me." Lilly explained.

"So that's it you never loved me?" Greg said a little mad Lilly nodded yes with that he stomped out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"Jackson I can't believe I had that in me!"She said "Well I always knew you did and that guy you were talking about.." he was cut off when Lilly ran up to him and kissed him with so much passion they both knew that they were the one for each other. "was you!"Lilly said and they shared another passionate kiss.

**So how did you like it? I thought it was really good!! I also think that I like writing one-shots better then a big long story!! Let me know what you think! It sucks I start school again Monday!! Well please review let me know how I did!! Sry about all the grammar mistakes **


End file.
